The Unforgiven
by makaro1
Summary: Based on Metallica's The Unforgiven. A baby(Hiei) is adopted by a group of bandits for his unusual gift of crying tear gems. Through their teachings he becomes very strong but can he withstand life's challenges?
1. New Blood

The Unforgiven  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or Metallica's The Unforgiven  
  
Hello! Kegam (my friend) got me into Metallica a few months ago so I (Kegam: We! You and me! We!) decided to write my first ever songfic. Don't laugh at me (Kegam: We! I mean us!), this is my first attempt at a songfic. Here goes!  
  
The sounds of a crying infant reached Arkana's ears. He veered from his original path and followed the noise. He must have been going the right way because the crying grew steadily louder. His keen ears led him to a small baby boy lying on the ground under a bush. The baby had spiky black hair lined with white and blue. He face was contorted with sobs. Taken slightly aback Arkana approached him.  
  
"Hey there, don't cry," he said softly picking the newborn up and holding him in his arms. He observed the boy's body and found it littered with bruises as though he had fallen from a great height. He rocked the pitiful infant back and forth. Then for reasons he could not explain he started to carry the boy back to the cave where he and his group of bandits lived.  
  
~New blood joins this Earth~  
  
"What is that Arkana?" one of the bandits asked him when he entered the cave. Arkana frowned at him.  
  
"It's a baby," he said simply. Another of the bandits gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Boss ain't gonna like this," he warned, acknowledging their leader who, coincidently enough, was standing right behind him.  
  
"What won't I like?" asked a grand commanding voice. The man who had made the comment looked up at the incredibly tall man in the back of him.  
  
"Oh, uh, that baby Arkana brought home!" he answered pointing at the infant in Arkana's arms. The Boss approached him and sneered at the boy.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he asked with an air of disgust. Arkana frowned.  
  
"He's not a 'that', he's a little boy and I've decided to call him Hiei," he said defiantly. The Boss was starting to lose his temper.  
  
"Answer the question!" he yelled, upsetting the newly named Hiei. Hot tears streamed down his face, sobs of fear escaping his mouth.  
  
"Look what you did, you made him cry!" Arkana exclaimed. He turned to Hiei. "Shhh, it's okay, Boss didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
"Stop comforting the little brat! You! You shut up!" the Boss screamed; only resulting in more tears.  
  
~And quickly he's subdued~  
  
"Stop it!" Arkana yelled. For a minute it looked like an all out war was about break out between them but then one of the men gasped and pointed at Hiei.  
  
"Look at his tears! They're like gems!" he exclaimed. The Boss spotted small, glittering spheres on Hiei's chest. He picked one of them up and observed it.  
  
"By god, these are very rare stones indeed; we may yet have use for this child," he said, looking at Hiei with greedy pleasure.  
  
Did you like that? Did you hate it? Tell me! REVIEW! 


	2. Return to Sender

The Unforgiven  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or Metallica's The Unforgiven  
  
Hello! Thank you Cute Anime Kitty! You are the best! Now, here's the next chapter! (Kegam: Finally!)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Arkana sat on the dirt floor cross legged with Hiei in his lap. He was gnawing happily on Arkana's fingers and looking up at him with big, innocent, red eyes. Arkana looked up from him when one of the younger bandits burst into the cave.  
  
"Have you heard?" he panted, resting his hands on his knees. "The-the Ice Maidens, they-they lost a baby the other day, a boy with black hair and red eyes." Everyone turned to the infant in Arkana's lap.  
  
Hiei was completely oblivious to what was going on around him and continued to slobber all over Arkana's hand. The owner of the hand sat in numb disbelief.  
  
"But I found him, I found him. He was all bruised and broken and I found him, I nursed him back to health," he muttered dumbly. It was true, Hiei's bruises had all but disappeared and it was all thanks to Arkana.  
  
"Nobody cares what you did, Arkana," the Boss's cool, booming voice snapped, "You will take the boy back to the Ice Maidens. No matter how valuable his tears are, we cannot risk a run in with the koorime."  
  
Arkana's heart sunk horribly. He was really growing attached to Hiei and he couldn't bear the thought of having to give him back.  
  
"But- Sir- can't I- can't I keep him?" he stuttered unintelligibly, looking up at the Boss. The Boss merely glared at him.  
  
"I told you, you will take him to the Ice Maidens," he replied stonily.  
  
"But- Sir-"  
  
The Boss sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I didn't want to have to do this," he said. "Come over here, Arkana."  
  
Nervously Arkana complied, but hesitated when the Boss held out his hands for the drooling child. Gently Arkana pried his wet fingers out of Hiei's mouth, much to Hiei's disgust. He cried and made a fuss when Arkana tried to hand him to the Boss. When he was finally in the Boss's custody, Hiei's fit ended, though he wore an irritated frown the whole time.  
  
"You will take the boy back to the koorime," the Boss stated firmly.  
  
"What if I don't?" Arkana asked rebelliously. The Boss growled.  
  
"Are you questioning my authority?" he roared, spitting with rage. "Do you dare disagree with me?" Hiei started crying again. Arkana bit his lip and shook his head. "You will take him back to the Ice Maidens immediately." The Boss's voice was low and dangerous.  
  
"Fine," Arkana said, wiping the small dribble of blood from his lower lip. He took the baby from the Boss and started to walk out of the cave.  
  
'Oh, Arkana,' he thought to himself, 'what half-baked scheme are you plotting now?'  
  
Kegam is under the impression that Arkana is plotting a half-baked bean.  
  
Kegam: It's a new invention!  
  
Yeah, y'know, baked beans, half-baked beans, we think this could be huge.  
  
Kegam: I'm hungry.  
  
Sigh. Well, that's the end of the second chapter! REVIEW! 


End file.
